Fire fighting foams such as aqueous film-forming foams (AFFF) and alcohol-resistant aqueous film-forming foams (AR-AFFF) have been widely used against fires fueled by flammable liquids (i.e., class B fires). These foams generally include water along with a film-forming agent such as a water-soluble polymer and one or more surfactants, optionally with one or more additives. Among the more effective surfactants have been a variety of fluorinated surfactant compounds. These compounds, however, can have long residual presence in the environment and have come under increasing scrutiny with respect to environmental regulations. Regulations restricting the use of these compounds have been promulgated or are being considered in a number of jurisdictions. The prospect of such environmental regulations may also have a negative impact on the commercial availability and/or drive up the cost of fluorinated surfactant compounds. This has in turn prompted a need for effective fire fighting foam compositions such as AFFF and AR-AFFF compositions that have limited amounts of or are free from fluorinated surfactant compounds. Additionally, there continues to be a need for new fluorinated surfactant-containing fire fighting foam compositions that may offer improved effectiveness, cost, or both.